Unseen
by Thundersunrise
Summary: Ruka and Sayuri have been recruited by the Akatsuki for their unique abilities. Ruka encounters a person she thought she'd never have to face again, and Sayuri finds someone to helps her cope with her inner demons. KisamexOC  DeidaraxOC WARNING: Language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

The mid-day sun shone off a pond in the forest making it look like glistening glass. The glass surface of the pond was then broken by the emerging of a young female with raven hair with pale blue tips. Another woman with dark blue hair arose from the depths of the pond. One noticeably older than the other, yet both held a certain resemblance to the other. "I beat you again, youngin'. Just can't beat the master." The older woman shouted holding up colorfully decorated stone.

"You cheated!" The other yelled, turquoise eyes wide.

"No I did not!" The woman smirked and swam away from her friend.

"You don't call kicking me in the face cheating?" The girl retorted with a frown and following her counterpart.

"I call it fair game." The woman said upon reaching the shore.

The two continued to argue while they gathered their clothes from the shoreline. The younger female suddenly stopped and began to look around. "Someone is coming." She whispered.

The older woman drew a katana from its sheath, while the girl drew two kunai from her pouch. Suddenly a blonde haired man jumped down from a nearby tree. "Hey Ruka, fancy seeing you here." He said with a wink.

"Shut up Katsuo, what the hell do you want?" The older woman known as Ruka responded.

"Tsunade wanted to see about some mission she had for you." He said, and Ruka nodded as a response. Before leaving Katsuo turned around and said with a smirk, "Hey after you're done talking to Tsunade want to come over to my place and have some fun?"

Ruka threw a kunai at the retreating man before shouting, "Only in your dreams you pig!"

Ruka's silver eye twitched from encountering her former lover, Mirau Katsuo. It seemed like she could never get rid of him. Ever since that one drunken night where she had made that one drunken mistake Katsuo has been relentless about getting into bed with her. The two females grab their stuff and their bags and headed back toward the village.

The village was bustling with people like always; there were enough people in the Leaf village clearly. After pushing through many bodies they both made it to the Hokage's tower. They went swiftly up the stairs and into her office. "Sayuri and Ruka, I have called you both here to assign you a mission. Your mission will be to escort Mr. Yamasaka back to his village." The blonde haired woman stated.

Both females nodded and returned to their household to get ready. "Ugh…I hate getting stuck with these boring missions." Ruka complained as she entered the shower.

"I know, I feel what you're saying." Sayuri sighed.

After an hour both females exited their home with their full ninja attire. Sayuri wore orange pants that bunched together at the knees, with a black colored tank top. Bandages wrapped up her arms all the way to the elbow. Ruka wasn't as concealed with a black sleeveless hooded shirt that revealed her midriff, along with her emerald pants that bunched at her ankles. Both women also wore some sort of masks. Ruka wore a black clothed face mask that covered her mouth and she had pulled her hood over her face; so that her face was shadowed and only her eyes were gleaming through. Sayuri on the other hand wore a full face mask; it was black and white with eye holes. The mask was simple just a blank face outlined in black and the rest was white.

They both set off to the Kohana gate to meet with Mr. Yamasaka. When they reached the gate they saw a young gentleman with bright red hair and an all-black kimono on. Ruka and Sayuri bowed upon reaching Mr. Yamasaka. "Hello Mr. Yamasaka, we will be your escorts for this journey. My name is Ruka and this is my partner Sayuri." Ruka stated politely.

Mr. Yamasaka just nodded at the statement and turned toward the gate. Ruka sighed to Sayuri, "Looks like we got a silent one here."

They had been traveling by foot for two days and were less than a day away from the village Mr. Yamasaka had proclaimed to be from. For most of the trek he hadn't spoken a single word, except for 'we need to stop'. Other than that all his 'words' were grunts, and it was really starting to bug Ruka. "He doesn't say anything Yuri!" Ruka whispered harshly to her companion.

"He's just a quiet guy, nothing's wrong with that." Sayuri responded with a simple answer.

Ruka sighed and continued to trudge along the boring journey with this boring man.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why the hell are we out in the middle of fucking nowhere Kakuzu?" A silver hair man shouted.

"Because Hidan Leader told us to find these two people that can apparently be of use to the Akatsuki." The stitched man named Kakuzu replied.

"And how is that?" Hidan questioned.

"I don't know moron, now can you just shut the hell up I hear someone." Kakuzu whispered.

**The Girls**

"Ruka there are people near." Sayuri whispered.

Ruka and her stopped and glanced around. "How many can you feel?" Ruka questioned.

"Just two but they are very powerful for just being two." Sayuri responded.

Ruka mentally sighed. _Shit._ "Mr. Yamasaka it appears to my misfortune that we have encountered some rogue ninja, so if you can just sit tight for a few that'd be appreciated." Ruka said.

She then pulled out two twin katana blades from their sheaths. Sayuri stood by Mr. Yamasaka and pulled out a few kunai, just in case. "I know you're there, so why don't you just come out cowards!" Ruka hollered in to the seemingly empty trees.

Suddenly two cloaked figures appeared from the brush, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. "What do you want?" Ruka glared.

"What's up with your stupid masks?" Hidan questioned obnoxiously.

"Answer our question first." Sayuri ignored Hidan.

"Both of you." Kakuzu stated darkly.

"Well you can't have us." Ruka spat.

"It wasn't a fucking question bitch!" Hidan laughed.

"Well I'm not leaving without a fight." Ruka stood her ground and ready herself for one hell of a fight.

"Suit yourself." Kakuzu blandly stated.

Kakuzu withdrew his tentacles from his cloak and shot them toward Ruka, while Hidan pulled his scythe off of his back and glanced toward Sayuri's direction. The silver hair man charged toward the girl he threw out his scythe in an attempt to hit her. Unfortunately Sayuri was faster and swiftly moved out of the way with Mr. Yamasaka being dragged along. Sayuri kept dodging Hidan's scythe, and this was much to Hidan's annoyance. "Come and fight me you stupid little bitch!" Hidan shouted the profanities while he swung his scythe toward Sayuri.

Sayuri ducked barely missing the blades; she couldn't keep this up much longer. She turned her gaze over to Ruka who was fighting Kakuzu and his many tentacles at the moment. Ruka glanced over at Sayuri with exhaustion written across her face. She couldn't even get close enough to him to lay a mark on him. "Wind style: Twin Bladed Breeze!" Ruka cross her blades in and an x-form and pushed them down. A gust wind shaped as an x passed through the air and toward Kakuzu, but he simply dodged it and it hit a tree behind him cutting it down completely. "Shit." Ruka sighed.

Sayuri was growing tired of just dodging Hidan but there was not much else she could do she had to stay by Mr. Yamasaka's side. As she was thinking Hidan swung his scythe and missed her but hit Mr. Yamasaka creating a huge gash in his stomach. "Finally some fucking blood!" Hidan hollered.

Sayuri kneeled next to the fallen man preparing to heal him. Hidan smirked at her defenseless state at the moment; he then swung his scythe toward her. Sayuri quickly made hand signs and pressed her hand toward the ground. A silver field engulfed her and Mr. Yamasaka. Her hands began to glow as she began to heal him. "Not too fast bitch." Hidan smirked while wagging his tale as in scolding her.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed he transformed into someone else, a skeletal man. He then took his scythe and stabbed it through his leg. Mr. Yamasaka screamed in pain grabbing his leg. Sayuri then cringed her face twisted in pain. Hidan removed the scythe and stabbed it into where his heart should be. Mr. Yamasaka coughed as blood poured out of his mouth. Sayuri bent over and began to pant until she blacked out. "Sayuri!" Ruka screamed as she ran to the passed out girl.

She was abruptly stopped when tentacles wrapped around her arms, legs, and neck. "Either you join us or we kill you." Kakuzu stated in a cold tone.

Ruka gasped for air as the tentacle around her neck grew tighter. She finally managed to gasp out, "Fine!"

Kakuzu let her go and turned away. "Follow me, and Hidan carry the other girl." He commanded.

"Why the hell do I have to get her!" Hidan whined.

"Because I said so moron now let's go." Kakuzu kept on walking while Hidan grumbled to himself about having to carry this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To the base we go**

After three hours of walking Kakuzu turns to Ruka with a blindfold in his hand. She looks at him questioningly. "Are you serious?" She raised her eyebrow.

"We don't trust you with knowing our location." He coldly stated.

Ruka sighed, and noticed that Hidan was placing one on Sayuri. "You have to be joking with me, right? She has been unconscious for this whole trek and you're still going to put the blindfold on her?" She said.

"You know what bitch, shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled.

Ruka just shook her head and let Kakuzu place the blindfold on her. They then continued for about another twenty minutes when Kakuzu called for them to stop. He then removed the blindfold and Ruka was staring blankly at a boulder which she suspected to be the entrance to the hideout. With a few hand signs, that Kakuzu did swiftly and secretively, the boulder moved allowing for the entrance to be revealed. Hidan pushed Ruka into the entrance with his free hand, "Come on move bitch!"

The hallway was poorly lit and Ruka was straining her eyes just to see in front of her. Kakuzu led her to what appeared to be a room. He opened the door to reveal an all-black room with no furniture. "Stay here until we come to get you." He stated and began to turn away. Hidan lurked behind for a second longer, "Oh and remember to wake the other bitch up."

With that said he threw Sayuri on the ground next to Ruka and walked out of the door. Ruka gathered Sayuri up into her lap and began to stroke her raven hair. She then began to rock back and forth and hum 'Rock a Bye Baby' to the still unconscious girl. After ten minutes of Ruka stroking her hair, Sayuri finally fluttered her eyes open. "Hey there sleepy," Ruka gave a weak smile. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel like a just got hit with a tree." Sayuri whispered as she tried to regain full consciousness. "Where are we?"

"We're at the Akatsuki base; the two men led us here after you were knocked out. I know what you're thinking Say, but it was life or death. I chose to live and keep you alive. Who knows maybe being their prisoner or whatever won't be so bad?" Ruka half questioned the last part.

A whole day passed with no return from Hidan and Kakuzu. Ruka and Sayuri could not even see the outside of the room, there was no windows leading to the outside. The only thing in the entire room was a wall clock, letting them know how long they've been in there. After six long grueling hours they both heard footsteps approaching, and then the door opened to reveal Kakuzu and Hidan. "Get up." Kakuzu commanded with his luminescent green eyes drilling into the girls' souls.

Both struggled to get up at first, since they had been sitting for six hours with little to no movement. They finally managed to stand and followed both men down a dimly lit corridor. "Come on bitch move!" Hidan shouted at Sayuri, who was lagging behind the rest.

Ruka grabbed Sayuri's hand to make sure she kept up. They finally stopped in front of a large walnut colored door. Kakuzu opened the door as Hidan pushed both of the females in, closing the door behind them. The room was dark; Ruka couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. A light then came on revealing a desk with two chairs in front of it. They then heard a booming voice, "Sit."

They did as they were told and sat in the two chairs. Sayuri sat there playing with her hair, eyes looking downward. Ruka looked over at the fearful girl with a face of concern. "What do you even want with us? Huh? Why are we even here?" Ruka exclaimed.

"Quiet! Do not speak unless you are addressed." The voice commanded.

Soon they saw a man with flaming orange hair and piercings all about his face. His strangest feature though had to be his eyes; they were white with swirls inside them. He sat down at his desk and looked at both of the women. "You have been brought here because you have special abilities that can benefit this organization. One of you has extreme healing skills…" He said looking at Sayuri, and then he turned to Ruka, "while the other has exceptional taijustu. You are to accept the offer of joining this organization."

"And if we don't?" Ruka crossed her arms in a closed off manner.

"Then you will die." He stated with an ultimatum.

"We accept." Sayuri spoke up, coming out of her daze.

"Good, but before you are truly accepted into the organization you must defeat one of the other members in battle. Your matches begin in fifteen minutes; I will lead you to the training grounds." With that he stood up and headed for the door.

Sayuri looked at Ruka wide-eyed but tried to stay positive, and mouthed 'Well here it goes'. She then stood up and followed the orange haired man. Ruka trailed with a look of concern plastered on her face. _'She'll be fine…I hope.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Akatsuki**

Sayuri and Ruka followed the orange haired man into the woods, where there was a clear field. Ruka looked around and noticed there were many men on the outskirts of the meadow. "Here is where you will be fighting, and I am to choose who you will be fighting." He scanned the outskirts for the men. "You will both be having a rematch against the men who brought you here. So Ruka you will face Kakuzu, while Sayuri will face Hidan; and Sayuri your match is first."

Sayuri looked at Ruka with wide eyes. Out of all the possible men why did it have to be him? Ruka placed her hand on Sayuri's shoulder, "Remember kiddo, you got your genjutsu. You got the brain power."

Sayuri smiled weakly and gave a nod. 'I can do this!' She kept repeating to herself. 'Just don't let him get anywhere near you or your dead.' The man with the silver hair and the partially revealed torso entered the clearing. "So looks like I get to fucking fight you again bitch. Hopefully you don't fucking pass out like the last time. And you never answered my fucking question, what is up with that creepy ass mask you wear? You must fucking ugly or something?" After Hidan pondered this he charged at her with his scythe in tow.

She was thinking of a plan but at the same time she had to continue on dodging his attacks. Sayuri quickly made some hand signs and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three Sayuri's appeared and each ran a different direction. Hidan grew frustrated by this silly antic. "Stop being a fucking coward and fight me!"

One of the Sayuris pulled out a katana and began clashing with Hidan's scythe, until he made contact with her. She went up in smoke and now there were only two Sayruis. So now he had a fifty-fifty chance of getting her and he liked his odds. Sayuri number two sent an exploding tag attached to a kunai at Hidan. It blew up near him sending him back a few feet. Once he shook himself off he charged at the Sayuri and slit her with his scythe. She then disappeared leaving the only real Sayuri by herself. "Looks like you have to fight me now bitch!"

He began to run at her with his scythe inches from her face. She continued to dodge him barely missing the blades, but unfortunately he hit her with the back (the not bladed part) of his scythe. This caused her to fall to the ground. She quickly pushed her raven strands of hair out of her face. She knew she didn't have time to get up so she placed a green glowing field around herself. "What the fuck! Stop doing this shit and fight me you bitch!" Hidan shouted throwing a tantrum.

Sayuri cringed at Hidan's yelling and the trees began the waiver. "What the hell is going on!" Hidan shouted then he came to a realization. "You sneaky little bitch you put me in a fucking genjutsu!" Hidan released himself from the jutsu and glared at Sayuri.

She attempted to put up her field but Hidan was too quick for once. He didn't swing his scythe at her. No instead he took the chain that was attached to his scythe and wrapped it around her neck. "I could have easily just killed you with my blades but no I want to enjoy watching you fucking suffer." He hissed.

Sayuri grabbed at the chains and began to grasp for air. Hidan kept tightening the chain around her neck to the point where blood was seeping from her neck. Sayuri felt herself going and the last thing she saw was Ruka's face of worry and concern, then everything went black. Hidan dropped Sayuri and picked up his scythe ready to swing and kill the unconscious girl. The orange haired man looked as if he was about to stop Hidan but Ruka beat him to it by running out onto the field. She placed herself in front of Sayuri's body glaring at the silver haired man. "Don't you dare." She said this with venom in her voice.

Hidan laughed hysterically. "And what the fuck do you think you're going to do to stop me?"

Ruka pulled her twin blades out and entered a fighting stance. Hidan raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Let's see if you give me more of a challenge than that fucking bitch."

Ruka and Hidan clashed weapons for a while before Ruka even managed to get a hit. Hidan just laughed and Ruka sighed remembering he's immortal. She knew she couldn't hurt him physically but she could try and wear him down. "Senbon Dart Jutsu!"

Ruka did something nobody expected and began to spit senbon needles out of her mouth like darts. She hit Hidan a few times because he was in shock of what was going on. "Fuck!" He cursed while pulling out the needles embedded in his arm currently.

He grabbed his scythe and attempted to continue on fighting down an arm. Hidan after a couple minutes knocked one of her katanas out of her hand, as he gave her a kick to the stomach. As she scrambled to retrieve her sword, Hidan found this to be the perfect opportunity to attack her. He threw his scythe at her and made contact with her right shoulder blade. Ruka grabbed the gash in pain and turned in horror to see Hidan lick her blood off his scythe. "You're mine now bitch." He cackled as he began to change skin tones.

He now represented a skeleton and was grinning devilishly at Ruka. He took his scythe and made a gash along his chest, he stabbed himself in the thigh and another gash along his cheek. Ruka grabbed her thigh in pain and panted, "You bastard."

The orange haired man raised his hand, "Hidan that is enough." He then looked at Ruka. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, I'm Leader. Now Kakuzu take both to the medical room and get them fixed up. I will call for you both later to discuss your placement among us."

Ruka carried Sayuri into the medical room, where Kakuzu had led them to. The room was a standard white hospital looking room, with a single 'examination' bed. Ruka placed Sayuri on the examination table and took a seat on a chair next to her. Kakuzu walked over to Ruka and knelt down so that he was closer to her thigh. Out of his cloak appeared tiny thread-like tentacles. Ruka shuddered at the sight of them but grit her teeth and let the man do his work. After he stitched her thigh he went to move on to her chest, but she stopped him. "Forget about me for now, please help her."

The cloaked man sighed and went back to his medical table to grab some supplies. He came back with a bottle in one hand and a cloth in the other. He poured some of the liquid onto the cloth and placed the cloth on Sayuri's neck. From the smell Ruka knew it was rubbing alcohol. After a few minutes Kakuzu stopped, "That's all I can do for her now. Take a left out the door, make the next right and down that hallway should be your room, second door on the left." With that being said the green eyed man left the room.

Ruka picked up Sayuri and then went to grab the rubbing alcohol bottle but realized that she didn't have any available hands. She sighed, 'I guess I'll just have to come back for it'. Ruka headed out the door and for her room. About ten minutes later Ruka appeared at the door that supposedly led to her room. She opened the door with her elbow and glanced inside the room. It had black walls and black carpeting, a single window with a grey curtain, two single beds and two closets. The room was perfectly quaint for the two of them. Ruka laid her young companion on one of the beds and then made her way back to the medical room. When she got to the medical room she took notice that someone was in there, she immediately presumed it was Kakuzu. "Oh sorry Kakuzu-san for disturbing you, I just came to retrieve some more rubbing alcohol and bandages for Sayuri's wounds and my own."

The man that turned to face her was definitely not Kakuzu. This man had and orange mask on that revealed one eye, and he had black spikey hair. He immediately upon seeing her jumped on her. "Pretty lady!" He screeched.

He knocked Ruka back a tad, but she quickly regained her composure. "Who the hell are you?" Ruka yelled.

"Tobi! Tobi's a good boy! You're the new pretty lady! Tobi is very happy to meet the pretty lady! Does the pretty lady like Tobi? What's Pretty Lady's name?" The man named Tobi said this so fast Ruka could barely comprehend it.

"Uhhh…..Ruka." She said still slightly confused.

"Tobi likes that name! It fits pretty lady! Why does Ruka-chan wear a mask, and cover her pretty face? Tobi thinks Ruka-chan is probably very pretty underneath her mask. Ruka-chan why do you wear a mask?" Tobi asked five million questions all at once.

"I need to get back to my room, now Tobi. It was very nice to meet you." Ruka said grabbing the supplies and began to walk away.

"Is Ruka-chan going to her room? Is the other pretty lady in there? Tobi would like to meet the other pretty lady." Tobi began to follow Ruka down the hall.

"Not right now Tobi, she's sleeping. When she wakes up later you can meet her." Ruka stated reaching her bedroom door. There was no way she was letting him in her room.

The masked man nodded enthusiastically and gave Ruka a hug, "Bye bye Ruka-chan!".

Ruka quickly shut the door behind her, and let out a big sigh. 'Oh lord, hopefully they aren't all crazy. Or I just might die here after all.'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shades of Red**

Ruka sat on the bed bandaging her stitched thigh and wrapped her chest up. She then moved over to Sayuri's bed. She first gently removed Sayuri's mask to reveal her snow white face that twitched slightly in pain. Sayuri was truly beautiful, with her raven hair drawn over her pale face. Ruka stroked away her hair and smiled down on the girl. Sayuri was no more than a child at the ripe age of seventeen; although she didn't look her age. She appeared to be a tad older, that was because of the stress Sayuri endures. "Oh young beautiful girl, you need to relax and let me be the one who is worrisome." Ruka sighed at the sleeping child with a slight smile. Reaching over toward the nightstand she grabbed a cloth and poured rubbing alcohol on it, and began to wipe away some of the dried blood that Kakuzu had missed. No sooner after she finished did Sayuri wake up.

The raven haired beauty rose from her spot, accidently knocking her mask off the bed. She stretched her arms above her head and got up to pick the mask off the floor. "I'm starving, is there anything to eat in this place?" Sayuri questioned looking at Ruka.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ruka laughed.

Sayuri smiled and placed her mask on her face before grabbing Ruka's hand, leading her toward the bedroom door. "Come on lets go see." Sayuri smiled from underneath her mask.

The two girls walked down the corridor and then another corridor, until they began to hear voices. Sayuri nodded to Ruka, who was behind her, and continued to walk in the direction of the noise. All of a sudden they heard a huge argument taking place, lots of cursing was involved which meant one thing, which the silver haired demon man was there. Sayuri cringed at the noise, but Ruka pushed her toward the forward direction. They both then rounded a corner which revealed a living room, and next to that a kitchen. In the living room sat Kakuzu, a blonde haired person, and a red headed boy. The kitchen was the center of where the commotion was taking place. Hidan was chasing Tobi around, cursing very loudly at him and Tobi screaming 'Tobi's a good boy!'

Once Ruka and Sayuri rounded the corner though, Tobi darted right for them. "Ruka-chan save Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" The crazy ninja exclaimed.

Hidan than ran toward Ruka with his scythe ready for an attack. "Bitch if you don't get out of my way I'll murder you."

"Hidan that's enough. Go sacrifice something to your God." Kakuzu said while remaining on the couch, not even glancing over at them.

"I don't have to listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth, you money grubbing bastard." Hidan retorted.

"Fine reattach your own head next time." Kakuzu stated.

Hidan got quiet and glanced over at Kakuzu. "Fuck you." With that Hidan exited the room, making his way back to his room most likely.

The room didn't stay quiet for long because as soon as Hidan left Tobi began rambling to Sayuri. "You're the other pretty lady right? Ruka-chan told Tobi that Tobi would get to meet pretty lady number two! What's pretty lady's name?"

Sayuri took a step away from the orange masked man, but kindly replied. "Sayuri, nice to meet you Tobi-san."

"Tobi likes Sayuri-chan! Tobi's a good boy! Does Sayuri-chan think so? Why does Sayuri-chan wear such a scary mask?" Tobi began on his rambling of questions and phrases.

"Tobi! Leave them alone they don't want to talk to you." The blonde person got up and faced Tobi. He appeared to be feminine, but his voice wasn't high. 'Maybe she's butch.' Ruka thought.

"Danna! Tobi likes the pretty ladies though! And Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi whined.

"Tobi is not being a good boy, just leave Tobi, before I tell Hidan to come back." The blonde was growing increasingly angry.

Tobi heard this and ran out of the room, not before hugging both of the girls and saying goodbye. The two females looked at each other and sighed, 'Tobi is an idiot.' Ruka walked toward the kitchen and hollered over her shoulder to Sayuri, "I'm going to go find us something to eat."

Sayuri nodded and stayed in her spot while Ruka looked through the fridge. The blonde began to walk toward Sayuri. "I'm sorry for Tobi, he's an idiot. My name is Deidara, and before you ask…."

He was cut off when Sayuri said, "You're a male, I know. I'm Sayuri and before you ask I'm a female."

Sayuri laughed slightly at Deidara's face of amazement, he then shook it off and said, "Well I wasn't really wondering what you were, I can kind of tell."

Sayuri was thankful that she had a mask, because her face turned many shades of red. Deidara then led her toward the couches and introduced her to the red headed boy. "This here is my Danna, Sasori. Over there counting the money is Kakuzu, but I believe you two already met."

Sayuri raised her hand slightly as a wave to Kakuzu, and did the same to Sasori. "Nice to meet you Sasori-san." She politely said.

"Here you go dear." Ruka came from behind Sayuri and laid a bowl of ramen in her lap, while she took a seat on the floor in front of her.

"Thank you Ruka. This right here," Sayuri said pointing toward Sasori and Deidara, "Is Sasori and Deidara. Sasori and Deidara this is Ruka."

Ruka nodded in acknowledgement to both males and then nodded toward Kakuzu to show that his presence was known. "So is this basically the gang of the Akatsuki?" Ruka questioned with a mouthful of ramen.

"No, one of the partnerships is on a mission and should be back within the next two days and we also have Zetsu who is our guard." Deidara explained.

Ruka and Sayuri both nodded. Sayuri then got up off the couch next to Deidara and walked to the kitchen to put her dirty bowl in the sink. She then reentered the living room. "I think I'm going to go to bed I'm really tired." She yawned.

"I'll join you." Ruka followed Sayuri after placing her bowl in the sink.

"Goodnight Deidara-san, Sasori-san, and Kakuzu-san." Sayuri said while she exited.

Deidara was the sole responder with a 'goodnight Sayuri-chan'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Poisons, daggers, and other dangerous things**

The next morning, Sayuri was the first to wake up, since she was unconscious most of the previous day. She looked over at Ruka and smiled, 'I should probably let her sleep, she had a rough day yesterday. Taking care of me and all….' So Sayuri got out of bed changed out of her white pajama bottoms into her regular outfit. She then opened the door and closed it quietly behind her so that she didn't wake Ruka up. She found the kitchen where she had been the previous night. The kitchen just like last time though was not empty; it had a sole blonde male walking around. "Good morning Deidara-san." Sayuri kindly said, smiling from underneath her mask.

"Oh, good morning Sayuri, I made some waffles do you want any?" Deidara asked.

Sayuri shook her head no, and Deidara accepted the answer with a tinge of defeat. Even though he had only just met her last night, she intrigued him greatly and he wished to know what she was hiding underneath the mask. "Before I forget Leader says that you are going to be working with Danna today, because nobody else on base knows much about medicine beside him. So Leader found it best to place you with him for now." Deidara stated.

"Okay, do you know where Sasori-san is by any chance? I wish to begin work as soon as possible." Sayuri questioned.

"He's probably in the room working on his puppets and all. Follow me I'll lead you to him." Deidara exited the kitchen and went toward the hall. The room that he led her to was about one hallway away from where she was currently staying.

Deidara opened the door for her and led her inside the room. Their room was well-lit, unlike most of them, and had two workshop desks with lots of art supplies around them. Sasori sat at the desk on 'his' side of the room working on what seemed to be a puppet. "Danna, Sayuri is here to begin working with you." The blonde announced.

Sasori didn't acknowledge Deidara and Sayuri, but after standing there for two minutes the red head sighed. "Come here." He said directing the comment to Sayuri.

Sayuri looked at Deidara and he gave her a look to nudge her over to the puppet master. Once Deidara had exited Sayuri walked over to Sasori. The man kept working on his puppet still not even bothering to look at Sayuri. "Tell me what you know about mixtures, medicines, etc." He stated blandly.

Sayuri cleared her throat to speak. "I know sedation mixtures, antidotes, how to identify, and healing plants and mixtures."

"Poisons?" He questioned.

"Um…what do you mean?" Sayuri replied.

In an instant Sasori had a blade up to her throat, and although he couldn't see it, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "What do you know about poisons?" He stared at her through the eye holes, as if he was searching her soul for the answer.

"I know what they are and how to make them." Sayuri said shakingly.

Sasori lowered the blade from her neck, but Sayuri remained stiff. "The poison on the blade is Botulinum." Sayuri surprisingly said.

Sasori smirked to himself and made a 'hmph' sound as he seated himself once again. Sayuri's body still remained tense; he was unpredictable and made her feel uncomfortable. "You're afraid of me aren't you?" No response came from Sayuri. "Smart girl, you should be. Now go over to my cabinet to the left, get the only book in there, and begin making some more poisons for me." Sayuri walked over to the cabinet, and did as she was told.

After about an hour Sasori glanced over to Sayuri, to see her huddled over the book still. The red headed man smirked to himself, 'I could get use to this no noise for once.' He then continued on working on his puppet, until dusk set in. He slowly got up from his desk and walked over to Sayuri. "Come on it's time to eat. We'll come back to this later." Sayuri nodded and followed the man out the door.

Ruka after sleeping for what seemed forever awoke from her slumber. She exhaled deeply as she stretched her arms above her head. Her long navy hair was a tangled mess. Once she got off the bed she walked over to the floor and picked up the only outfit (beside her pajamas) that she had currently. Before getting changed though she looked outside, she couldn't really tell if the sun was rising or setting, she didn't care though because she felt amazing from all the sleep she got. After she got dressed she looked over to Sayuri's bed expecting to find her there (she's not very observant when she wakes up) but to her dismay Sayuri was gone. So Ruka went sprinting out of the room to find the girl.

She ran toward the kitchen to low and behold find Sayuri sitting there with Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and another blue haired lady. "There you are!" Ruka exclaimed while panting heavily.

Sayuri turned her head to look toward Ruka. "Oh I'm sorry where you looking for me? I should have left a note or something." Sayuri apologized.

Ruka walked over to the masked girl and gave her a hug from behind. "It's okay, just got a little worried there for a second; I thought someone snatched you up."

Both females chuckled. Then Ruka took a seat next to Sayuri and focused her attention on the woman across the table from her now. "I'm sorry I don't think we've met, I'm Ruka."

"Hi, my name's Konan. I'm the Leader's partner; just like how Hidan and Kakuzu and everyone else. Nothing else." With that statement being said she glared over to all the men sitting at the table.

"Well…anyway…I really like your hair. So what did you do all day kiddo?" Ruka smiled from under her face which no one could see.

"I made poisons and sedatives for Sasori-san. I'm going to start on making paralyzing sedatives next." The girl said in a very chipper tone.

"Oh lord, well I don't want you staying up till dawn working on this stuff like you always do." Ruka commanded.

Sayuri nodded, and got up from the table. "Are you finished Sasori-san?"

The man got up from the table and exited the room, exhibiting that he was ready and wished for the raven haired girl to follow him. Before Sayuri exited though Ruka called out her name. "Sayuri! I need you run to the town tomorrow, and get some clothes. I'll give you money then, could you do that for me?"

Sayuri nodded. "Someone must go with her tomorrow, Leader insist that if you two are to go anywhere that someone else is to accompany you. So maybe it'll probably be best if Sasori goes with her." Konan stated.

Sayuri nodded and exited to go let the man know that he was to accompany her tomorrow morning. Deidara looked down at the table in dismay, unnoticed by anyone. Ruka then got up from the table walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some pocky. "Well I'm going to go and do some stuff in my room so I'll see all of you tomorrow at some point."

With that Ruka exited the room with her pocky. When Ruka reentered her room, she sat down on the bed and pulled out her duffle bag from underneath her bed. She pulled out a few books on swords and three daggers. She opened one of the books and pulled out multiple pictures, smiling at each one. The last one she pulled out was of a group of people; she was in the middle surrounded by a group of men and another female. They were all smiling and laughing in the picture, but Ruka was not. Her face tensed at the picture and she bit her lip. She picked up both pictures and kept staring back and forth to both of them. She eventually placed both picture back into the book she got them from and began playing her daggers, chucking them into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: One Blue, One Silver**

Sayuri woke up the next morning to someone tapping on her shoulder. She picked her head off of the desk; fixed her mask so that was on straight, and looked up to see who at poked her. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Sasori. "Come on you said you had to go shopping today. I let you sleep in till nine, now it's time to get up and go." The man stared blankly at her.

The raven haired girl nodded her head, closed the book that had formerly been her pillow, and got up from the chair she was sitting on. Sasori began walking out of the bedroom door with Sayuri in tow. Before the girl exited the room she took notice to a blonde man sleeping on one of the beds in the room. Sayuri smiled to herself, and continued to follow Sasori. 'Deidara.'

Ruka was in her room still wide awake from getting too much sleep. She glanced at the clock on the wall and took notice that it read nine thirty. 'I guess Sayuri passed out in Sasori's room last night from making poisons.' The blue haired woman pushed herself out of bed and forced herself to get dressed. 'Instead of being lazy and staying in her all day I'll actually go do something productive and train a bit.' She walked out her bedroom door and wandered around the base trying to find the exit to the outside. Instead of the exit though she found Tobi. "Ruka-chan! Tobi is so glad to see you! Why does Ruka-chan look lost?" Tobi questioned.

"I'm trying to find the outside Tobi, I was going to train for a little bit today."

"Oh Leader-sama, doesn't like new members to be out on their own. So Tobi will go with Ruka-chan to train!" Tobi said excitedly.

Ruka shrugged, she really didn't care what the blabbering idiot did as long as she found a way out of the god forsaken cave. Without warning though, Tobi went sprinting down the hallways and Ruka went chasing after him. Corridor after corridor passed and it seemed like he was taking her on a wild goose chase, but finally she saw light or what appeared to be light. When they reached the outside they both took notice to the rain. Ruka didn't care though, she actually enjoyed the rain, she was just happy to be outside for once. "See Tobi said he'd lead you outside! Over here is the training ground for Ruka-chan! Tobi will sit over here on this rock in the rain like a good boy, because Tobi is a good boy! Right Ruka-chan?"

"Yes Tobi." Ruka walked over the training ground and got a good look of her surroundings.

"Why does Ruka-chan wear that hood and mask? Tobi thinks Ruka-chan would look prettier without them." Tobi swayed back and forth while sitting on top of the boulder.

"It's for protection Tobi. Not everyone needs to know who I am and what I look like." Ruka stated. Tobi didn't say anything and just remained silent on top of his rock, while Ruka began performing basic Taijutsu.

Sasori and Sayuri both wandered around the town in the rain looking for clothes to fulfill the female ninjas' needs. They went to supply shops, regular clothing shops, kimono stores, and every other store imaginable. Sayuri didn't like to admit it but she had a shopping addiction and not even the rain could stop her. "I think that's enough. Let's go back to the base." Sasori was not fond of shopping and did not wish to be accompanying Sayuri around while he could be doing more productive things.

"I'm sorry, Sasori-san, what time is it by the way?" Sayuri questioned, thinking that it was nowhere passed twelve.

Sasori looked at his clock and looked back at the girl with a slight annoyance in his eyes. "It's going on three o'clock. We've been here for about six hours."

"Sasori-san! I am so sorry; once we get back and I put this stuff away I'll make you so many mixtures, you'll never have to make another one ever again!" Sayuri kept apologizing as she followed the man back to the base.

Once they got back to the base Sayuri ran to her room to place the bags on the bed and then had intentions of going to make some more poisons for Sasori-san. As soon as she closed the door of her bedroom behind her, a knock came. Sayuri quickly went and opened the door and came face to face with Konan. "Leader wishes to speak with you."

"But Konan, I have to go make poisons for Sasori-san!" The girl complained.

Konan looked over her shoulder as she began to walk away. "That'll have to wait. Come on Leader does not like having to wait."

Sayuri sighed but did as she was told. She followed Konan to the Leader's dimly light office, to find him sitting at his desk filing through papers. When they entered he looked up from the papers, "Good you're here. Today you are going to go on your first mission with Sasori and Deidara. They both have already been briefed on what the mission is. You do not need to know what the mission is, because it doesn't concern you. You are going to accompany them to test your skills and assist them at given moments. You do not ask questions, you just do what you're told. Understand? And before you ask your partner will also be going with you for this mission. Okay? Good. Now leave and get Ruka ready too."

Sayuri left the office in a hurry. She didn't want to keep Deidara and Sasori waiting but so many questions were going through her head. 'Why couldn't she know what was going on in the mission?' 'Why did they need her?' 'Couldn't they just take Ruka?' 'Am I going to die?' Before she knew it she was to her bedroom. She opened the door and revealed Ruka happily going through the bags of clothes that she had got. Ruka turned to Sayuri, smiled, and ran over to Sayuri, "You are the best! Look at all the new clothes!"

Ruka gave Sayuri a giant hug and both the females began laughing. No matter what kind of mood they had been in previously new clothes always made both of them happy. After Ruka released Sayuri from her embrace, Sayuri closed the door and took off her mask. "We have to meet Sasori-san and Deidara-san soon for a mission."

"What's the mission?" Ruka questioned.

"Leader didn't say. He told me that Deidara and Sasori know and that we don't need to know we just need to assist. No questions asked."

"That's a load of bull, I need to know what we are going to go do before we go and do it!"

"I know, but that's what Leader said."

"Fine." Ruka sighed. "So which clothes are mine?"

Sayuri went over and grabbed the bag that contained Ruka's clothes. Ruka then proceeded to go to the bathroom to go get changed and ready. Sayuri stayed in the room and got dressed. She wrapped from her knuckles to her elbows in bandages, and placed black fingerless-gloves over top of it. She then pulled over a white sleeveless top with cobalt blue shorts and a black waist band. Shortly after Sayuri was ready Ruka came out her chest had been completely wrapped with bandages and she had black pants with silver lines going down the side that bunched together at her knees. She placed a black hoodie with a silver lined hood over to cover herself up a bit. Before they both were ready to walk out their bedroom doors though, they both placed on their face coverings. Ruka wrapped her new white scarf around her mouth area and pulled down her hood, so that her face was hidden. Sayuri placed on a new mask that was still white but had an elaborate swirled design across the forehead.

"Ooo nice mask." Ruka said excitedly.

"Thank you." Sayuri smiled underneath her mask, she really liked this one. "You ready to go now?"

Ruka nodded and the two of them headed out their door and toward the entrance of the cave. At the entrance they saw Sasori and Deidara waiting for them. The two men seemed to be arguing about something, but the volume of their argument made any words that were being said incoherent. When the girls finally reached the men they both stopped arguing. "Finally." Sasori said blankly and began walking toward the exit.

"Come on our ride I waiting for us outside, I think you're going to like it un." Deidara energetically said leading the girls outside.

"Deidara what is the mission about? Leader refused to tell us." Ruka questioned, not knowing what was going on really bugged her.

"I'm not allowed to really say. You're just simply here to assist Danna and I, un."

Ruka sighed. That wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for. She continued to walk behind Sayuri still questioning what was going on. "Deidara-san what exactly are we riding?" Sayuri asked.

Deidara smiled at her and said, "You'll see soon enough we're almost there, Danna is probably already there so we must not keep him waiting for much longer, un."

Shortly after he said that they saw a giant bird made of some sort of material come into sight. Sayuri gasped, "Is that a bird? What is it made of?"

"It's made of clay, un." Deidara smiled. 'This girl is too cute.'

"Um…I don't mean to be rude but how will your clay bird fly when it's raining? Clay doesn't hold well in the rain.' Ruka pointed out.

"We; you see it's a special type of clay, usually used for explosives. So don't worry it'll hold." Deidara finished his statement and was then distracted by two people that were walking toward them. "Oh look that must be the other two members that you guys didn't get to meet yet."

"What're their names Deidara-san?" Sayuri asked.

"Itachi and Kisame. Come on Ill introduce you to them. Watch out for Itachi though he's an asshole but…."

Deidara's voice went off in the distance as Ruka nearly froze in fear. That name she never thought she'd have to hear it again, but he was here. In the same place as she was, in the same organization she had just joined. She tried to regain her composure and caught up with Deidara and Sayuri. She had to stop Deidara from introducing them; he couldn't know she was here. "Hey Kisame, hey Itachi, while you guys were away we two new members join."

Kisame grinned. "Do we now? Well I am Hoshigaki Kisame and this is my partner Uchiha Itachi. Who may you be?"

Sayuri was about to say something when Ruka jumped in. "Deidara-san we must get going, we must not keep Sasori-san waiting. We can do introductions later."

Ruka quickly grabbed Deidara and Sayuri. Sasori was already waiting on top of the bird; Ruka pushed both Deidara and Sayuri toward the bird and commanded them to get on immediately. Before she began to go toward the bird she felt someone pull on her sleeve. She turned around to come face to face with Kisame. Her whole body tensed and she tried to cover her face up more than it already was. "Do I know you from somewhere? You sound very familiar." Kisame questioned trying to get a better look at her.

Ruka shook her head 'no'. Kisame released her from his grasp and shrugged. He began to walk back toward Itachi who was waiting for him at the entrance of the cave. Ruka felt so relieved until Deidara yelled, "Ruka-chan come on we're waiting for you!"

Her body tensed up again she turned around to Kisame who was now four to five yards away from her. He turned around with a somewhat glare, "Ruka?"

Just as things couldn't get any worse they did. The windy rain had been oh so kind and knocked down her hood revealing her face. Kisame looked at her with a face of amazement, anger, and questioning. "One blue, one silver." His face then turned to anger and he started sprinting toward her.

'Come on move! Move already!' After being frozen to her spot for what seemed like a lifetime she finally began moving. She sprinted toward the bird praying that Kisame didn't catch up with her. "Get the damn bird up in the air already I'll make it just get moving! She screamed to Deidara.

Deidara listened to her and got the bird moving into the air. Ruka climbed up into the trees and catapulted herself onto the bird. "Faster!" She screamed.

She crawled to the edge of the bird and looked down at Kisame who was standing on one of the branches looking up at her. She turned on her back and let the rain pour down upon her bare face. 'What do I do?'

'Just wait until you get back her, we aren't finished Ruka.' Kisame thought as he watched her leave on the bird.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Some feel the rain**

Ruka just continued to stare blankly and the sky, with Deidara and Sayuri stared at her with curiosity. Sasori could care less about what just occurred, so he chose to stare straight forward and ignore her completely. Deidara was about to quiz Ruka on what just happened, but Sayuri stopped him. She took him by the shoulder and faced him toward the front of the bird instead of at Ruka. She leaned closely to Deidara's ear and whispered, "Don't ask questions right now, it's not the right time. Just let her be to herself."

Deidara nodded in acknowledgement to her statement. Although Sayuri acted calm and that she knew what was going on, she was actually running around on the inside dying to know what just happened. 'Why did that man come after her like that? Why has she never said anything to me? Why is she keeping this from me? She never keeps anything from me. We tell each other everything…' Sayuri had a million questions running through her mind. Underneath her mask she silently cried a bit unknowing to everyone including herself. Sayuri looked back to Ruka and stroked her leg as a sign of comfort.

Ruka felt the touch but didn't move a muscle. She couldn't move she felt as if she was trapped inside her mind at this point. Images of people clouded her head, and no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't go away now. Everything she had suppressed was now surfacing from the abyss she had thrown it into many years ago. In the pit of her stomach there was a knot of despair. The only words that traveled across her mind were 'Why?' and 'I'm sorry.'

After two hours of traveling and rain turning to snow, they finally made their destination. The giant clay bird descended slowly and landed on the white blanket on the ground. Sayuri wrapped her arms around herself and shivered from the cold. She wasn't too fond of the cold, she preferred the heat. Deidara took notice of this and grabbed a bag that the bird had stored inside of it quickly. "Here I'm sorry I was supposed to give you give you these before we left, un." Deidara handed Sayuri an Akatsuki cloak as he help her off of the bird.

She quickly wrapped the cloak around her for instant warmth. Ruka slowly descended from the bird, she took the coat from Deidara but did not put it on. Her face and body positioning was that of a zombie. Sasori led the group to a small town in the valley below, and to a hotel. "Hi how can I help you?" A blonde haired woman at the front desk asked addressing Sasori.

"We will need two rooms, on the same floor, right next to one another." Sasori was short with the woman; he just simply wanted the keys to the rooms and to get ready for the mission that was planned for tomorrow.

She smiled at the red headed man while she handed him two sets of keys. The group then followed Sasori upstairs to the second floor. "You're here at 205, and we are right across at room 210. Don't bother me unless it's necessary we'll retrieve you in the morning." Sasori handed the key to Sayuri then went inside the room with Deidara following behind him so he wouldn't get locked out.

Sayuri opened the door and waked inside the room with Ruka right behind her. The room was just like any other hotel room; white walls, two beds, a bathroom, chairs, a nightstand, and a window. Ruka sat on the bed closest to the window and just stared out at the scene before her. "It's beautiful isn't it? I wish we could experience it without the cold though, that would make it much better." Sayuri suggested pressing her face against the window causing it to fog.

Ruka nodded simply as a response to the young girl. She wasn't even really taking in the beauty of the scene before her she was just blankly staring at white image before her. Sayuri took off her mask and sat beside Ruka on the bed. Sapphire eyes stared at the cobalt haired woman's profile with concern. "Au Ru? What's the matter?" Sayuri said like a little child.

"Sayuri you do not need to worry yourself with my matters." Ruka turned to the girl who held a childish look on her face, one that was filled with unease.

"Yes I do. I can feel your pain, and I want to know what is troubling you. I thought we didn't keep secrets from one another. I tell you everything Au Ru. You once told me it's never good to suppress things because only bad things will come from suppressed feelings." Sayuri grabbed Ruka's hand in a plea.

"There are just things you wouldn't understand." Ruka got up from the bed, closed her eyes and pressed her head against the icy window.

"Why though? Why wouldn't I understand?" Sayuri was growing more and more upset as tears began to fill in the young girl's eyes.

"Because there are things….that I… don't even understand…." A tear slid between the cracks of her shut eyelid, escaping its way down her cheek.

"But…"

Ruka spun around quickly to face the girl. "That is enough Sayuri! I will not be questioned about this issue any longer!" She exclaimed.

Sayuri looked at Ruka with wide eyes never before had Ruka yelled at her, and exhibited so much anger. Sayuri grabbed her mask and ran out of the door. Ruka watched her leave, she wanted to run after her, but something inside of her said 'No let her go, you need time to think to yourself with no one around.' So Ruka laid down upon the bed, closed her eyes, and went into a world where forgotten memories were placed.

The door slammed behind Sayuri and she got two feet down the hallway before she collapsed on the ground sobbing. Shortly after Deidara came out of his room (after hearing yelling) and saw Sayuri curled into a ball. "Sayuri are you okay? Un." The blonde rushed to raven haired girl's side.

He placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Sayuri nodded in response to the question and placed her mask on quickly before Deidara could see. Deidara grabbed Sayuri by the arms and helped her up. He then smiled at her, "How about we go for a walk and get some things off your mind, how does that sound? Un."

Sayuri nodded her head, tears still streamed from down her cheek underneath her mask. The two walked outside with snow falling down on their heads. They walked down the main street with people running around from here to there, their footprints leaving imprints into the snow. After ten minutes or so they came upon a nice park with benches along the pathways. Deidara being a gentleman brushed the snow off the bench and ushered Sayuri to sit down. He could still hear that Sayuri was crying from underneath that damn mask she always wore. "Why don't you take off your mask for a little bit? You're going to ruin the wooden inside with your tears, un." Deidara suggested.

"How did you know my mask was made from wood?" Sayuri was a bit surprised.

"It's beautifully handcrafted, so I just took a guess. So will you take it off? Un." Deidara was pleading now; he was dying to know what she looked like underneath her mask.

Sayuri was unsure if she wanted to. She had never taken of her mask in front of people who were not family. What if something bad happened if she took it off? She looked at Deidara and could sense his anxiousness for her to remove it. "But…what if….if something bad happens?" She stammered out, she was having conflicting feelings. She was anxious yet nervous to remove the wooden veil.

"Nothing bad will happen, I can promise you that. I'm here to protect you, un." Deidara said reassuringly although he didn't quite understand what bad thing could possible happen if she took the mask off.

Sayuri's feelings of anxiety and being nervous were overcome by the feeling of eagerness. She untied the ribbon that held the mask on her face and removed the mask. Deidara was unconsciously holding his breath. When she removed the mask it revealed a beautiful young girl about the age of eighteen. Deidara took his hand and wipe away the tears that were streaming from her sapphire eyes down her rosy red cheeks. He was pondered as to why she had kept her face hidden from people; she was truly beautiful in his eyes. "See nothing to worry about, un." Deidara laughed.

Sayuri gave him a little smile, and at the same time she shivered. Deidara took this as a signal that it was time to head to somewhere warm. "Let's go get warm and get something to eat, un." Deidara led her into a quaint little restaurant, where it was nice and warm.

They both sat down and ordered just a thing of tea, just to warm them up a bit. "So tell me what happened with Ruka? Un."

"She just made me upset that's all." Sayuri wasn't telling him the whole truth and he knew it.

"Why? Come on you can tell me, it's not healthy to keep things on the inside you know? Un." Sayuri looked up at him with guilt, he sounded just like Ruka.

"It's just that...she's not telling me what happened. Then when I asked again she screamed at me. I've never felt her radiate so much anger toward me, she's never yelled at me." She looked down and played with her tea.

Deidara was going to ask her how Ruka knew Kisame but Sayuri obviously didn't know if she was asking Ruka. He paid the check that was given to him by the waitress and the two exited toward the hotel. Sayuri looked down at the ground still distressed about what happened between her and Ruka. Deidara took notice of this thought of a way to get her mind of things. He grabbed her hand and ran toward the hotel. When they reached the hotel he ran up the stairs, with Sayuri in tow, all the way to the roof. "Deidara where are you taking me?" She questioned.

"Don't worry you'll see, un." He grinned deviously at her.

She didn't know how to take the smile but her insides were all giddy with excitement. He opened the door the roof and led her toward the edge. He pulled clay out of his pocket and molded it into five birds. The birds came to life and fluttered away, when they were just far enough away Deidara said, "Katsu!" With this being said the birds exploded in large and colorful blasts.

Sayuri was wide eyed in amazement; she was stunned by what just happened. "So what did you think? Un." He waited anxiously for her answer.

Her mouth was still gapped open from amazement. She turned to Deidara and leaped onto him, giving him a giant hug with laughing. "It was amazing and beautiful! Do it again!" She exclaimed excitedly.

So Deidara did as she wished they continued these flashy explosive displays for about a half hour, each mold a different object. Deidara opened the door to the stairs for Sayuri. "Thank you for showing me that Deidara. I really enjoyed it." Sayuri smiled brightly.

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it. There are few people who enjoy my artwork, un." He said as he walked down the stairs with her.

"Why's that? It's so beautiful." She asked.

"Because I believe that art should be fleeting, not last forever. Just like life, life should be spontaneous and full of bang. Not lasting forever and consist of daily routine, un." He explained.

She nodded and continued to listen to his rant of how art should be and his views. He was very knowledgeable about art and Sayuri admired that about him. They finally made it down to the second floor and grew closer to their rooms. "Well thank you for everything today Deidara, I really appreciated it." She smiled and hugged the ninja.

"You're welcome, and Sayuri try not to take everything to heart and don't sweat the small stuff or you're going to run yourself dead." Deidara said encouraging her to be more careless.

Sayuri's face grew a tad grim. "It's hard for me to do that Deidara."

"Why? Un." He looked at her peculiarly.

She reached for her door knob and turned to the blonde haired man. "Some people feel the rain, others just get wet. Goodnight Deidara, I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that being said she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Deidara was left puzzled by what she just said. He scratched his head in questioning, while he entered his room. Noticing his Danna was still in there he asked him a question, "Danna I have a question."

Sasori didn't answer for he was too busy working on his puppets. Deidara took this though as a sign to proceed with the question because if Sasori didn't want to hear what he had to say he would have told him to shut up. "What does it mean when someone says, 'some feel the rain, others just get wet?'" Deidara sat upon his bed and stared at the puppet master.

"Can't you see that I'm busy Deidara? I have to finish the detailing the puppets so we can be on schedule for tomorrow. I want to make this mission as quick as possible; I don't like making the Leader wait." Sasori continued his work on his puppet while Deidara laid down on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling with a questioning look in his eye. 'Some feel the rain, others just get wet. What does that mean? What is she keeping from me?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The night had gone on rather uneventful. When Sayuri had entered the room Ruka was already fast asleep in bed. She walked over to her bed and decided to go to sleep in hopes that everything would be fine in the morning. Before her eyes closed, she looked over to Ruka to see her curled up into a ball with her face looking as if she were in pain. 'Oh Ruka, what's the matter?' Sayuri rolled over and stared at the wall and tried to get some sleep.

A loud banging noise came from the door early in the morning. Ruka turned over to the clock to see it was 7 in the morning. She pushed the covers off and sat up in bed. Sayuri was also awakened by the noise. Ruka got out of bed and headed for the door. Sayuri was slowly getting out of her bed; she was not a morning persona at all. Ruka opened the door to reveal Deidara, "Hey you guys better get ready and packed quickly before Danna is ready, un. He is really impatient and just wants to return to base, un."

She gave him a blank stare. "I will be ready when I am ready." With that being said she closed the door in his face.

Sayuri looked at the older woman and was appalled. "That wasn't very nice."

"Too bad, shouldn't have woken me up so damn early." Ruka grabbed her backpack and slowly rummaged through it looking for something to wear.

Sayuri on the other rushed to get dressed. She put on a ruby kimono that had flowers gracefully running up the sides. Ruka had just pulled out her all black outfit; a tight fitting black turtle neck that revealed a portion of her stomach and long black spandex. She waved Sayuri over, "Come here your hair is a mess. He's not going to flirt with you with your hair looking like this."

Her raven hair was pulled back into a tight bun by Ruka because Sayuri never learned how to do her hair. When Ruka was finished she gave the young girl a tap on the shoulder to signal her completion. Ruka threw on outfit and Akatsuki cloak and flung her backpack over her shoulder. As soon as they began heading for the door another knock came. "Sasori-sama is not happy. We are late." Sayuri had a grim face on.

The navy haired woman pushed Sayuri to the side and led her out the door. She just kept walking not allowing Sasori enough time to speak. When the two females were half way down the hall Ruka turned around and stated, "I don't have all day to wait around for my death boys. Let's get a move on things shall we."

The two men followed in their pursuit toward the entrance of the hotel. They all stopped in the middle of the lobby to go over the plan. Sasori looked Sayuri straight in the eye, "Your part is simple screw it up and I'll kill you." This received a glare from Ruka. "You will go in to the room and you will flirt with the man we are going to kill. He is fat, short, balding, and greasy. You will get him to come outside and then we will come in and do the rest." Sasori turned away and walked toward the exit.

Deidara came from behind Sayuri and grabbed her shoulder. He whispered into her ear, "Be safe. If he touches you in any way I'll kill him, un."

They all followed Sasori to the destination. Ruka held Sayuri's hand, looked her in the eye and said, "You'll be fine. Be flirty, be fun, be sexual, feel it. Just lead him to me and it'll all be over."

That was Ruka's quote, she practically owned it. Every mission that they had ever been on she said it. 'Just lead him to me and it'll all be over.' Every time that Ruka said that she felt safe because she knew it was true.

They stopped two blocks away from the brothel. This is where they met up with one of their associates who would lead Sayuri into the room. The man they were after was Mr. Yanika. He was a rich man and he was also very hated. The reason he was there so early in the morning was because he was one always horny and two in trouble with many people. Many people wanted his head on a platter so his daily schedule changed so that no one could catch him. He had been lucky up until today.

Sayuri departed from her team and followed the associate. He led her into the building and into a room with a red door. Behind the door was a room filled with a veil of smoke, an aroma of sex, and tons of half-naked females and males. Sayuri almost gagged from the sight. It all was truly nauseating to experience. The room was laid out like a lounge. On each side of the room there were at least twelve booths that were enclosed slightly to give people some privacy. The associate led Sayuri to one of the vacant booths in the back toward the back exit toward, which led out into an alleyway where her team would be waiting for her hopefully. The associate gave a nod and left to begin the domino effect.

She sat her booth with proper posture and she thought to herself, 'Is this sexy? How do you be sexy? What does sexy feel like?' She then remembered how Ruka told her to feel it. So she took a deep breath focused her thoughts, relaxed her body, and felt the vibe of the room. When she opened her eyes she saw Mr. Yanika. Her body didn't tense like she usually would of it stayed relaxed. While looking at the man venturing his way toward her she felt both revolted by his appearance yet attracted at the same time. Something was taking over and she couldn't control it, she never could. "Well what a fine little lady do we have here? You are the most attractive girl in this room right now." He eyed her up and down as he sat next to her in the booth.

He stared at her for quite some time and she tried to stare back as sensual as she could. It worked surprisingly because the next thing she knew his hand was rubbing her thigh and he was lightly kissing her neck. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't something wouldn't let her. He started out lightly and then became aggressive, and he picked her up and put her on his lap. "How about we have a little fun right now?" He whispered.

This was her moment she thought! Don't screw it up now, you get one chance. "How about we you know go back to your place, huh? I don't want everyone here to get to see all this, just you." She breathed and kissed him on his next.

Without second guessing Mr. Yanika was up, grabbing Sayuri by the hand, and leading out the back door. They entered the alleyway which was blocked by building making it dark. Mr. Yanika rushed Sayuri down the path and he was almost at the end when Deidara and Sasori stopped him. "Looks like your time is up Yanika." Deidara grinned.

Yanika grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and held it Sayuri's throat. "You move and I kill her right here." His voice wavered as he shook in terror.

"Typical." Sasori sighed.

Before anyone could blink Yanika was down on the ground bleeding to death. The man's final vision was of Ruka's razor smile. "It's all over." She stated looking up to Sayuri. "Good job girl, here are some normal clothes. You can change in the closest store."

"She can change when we get back to the base." Sasori declared.

"We've got time; it won't even take that long. I'm in no rush to get back." Ruka stretched her arms back behind her head.

Sasori huffed and walked out of the alleyway. The rest of them followed. "What will happen to his body Deidara?" Sayuri questioned.

"One of the people looking for him will pick it up later, no worries." Deidara explained.

Sayuri nodded. They reached a bakery and waited for Sayuri to change in the store's bathroom in the back. Deidara looked at Ruka in confusion. "Why are your teeth so pointy?" He asked.

"They just are." Ruka replied.

"They are like Kisame's teeth. Are you and him related? How do you know him? Why aren't you blue like him?" Deidara rambled with idiotic questions.

Ruka turned to him and glared. "Deidara you ask as many questions as a two year old does when they see a new object. So shut up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I am glad that I'm creating a capturing story, which was my goal from the start. I will hopefully be updating this more frequently now. Sorry for the long hiatus, Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, there are to be more twist and turns coming up soon, and definitely more background information between Ruka and Kisame. Thank you. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The ride back to base seemed like a lifetime for Ruka. For most of the ride she was silent, till the end when she scooted over to where Sayuri was sitting. The two just sat in silence for a moment till Sayuri snapped her head at Ruka. "What is going on with you? What are you so worried about?" Sayuri interrogated the long raven haired beauty.

Ruka stared straight for a while, and then she turned and slowly faced Sayuri. "You're going to fight him aren't you?" Sayuri said with wide eyes under her mask.

Ruka turned away and pulled up her scarf over her face. They were preparing to land near the base. "Yes." Ruka said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Sayuri stared in shock. So many questions she had to ask Ruka right now, but she knew and she felt that if she was to ask those questions Ruka would lose it. So she sat in silence and held Ruka's hand as the bird descended to the ground.

Ruka scanned the landing grounds expecting him to be there, but he was nowhere in sight. She cautiously stepped down from the clay animal with Sayuri at her side. Ruka walked toward Deidara and whispered in his ear, "The moment it starts I need you to take her away. She cannot be near, take her somewhere far within the depths of this base. She must not be near. Do this for me please."

Deidara nodded and Ruka slowly walked away, following Sasori into the base. 'The moment I step into this base, he will come for me.' Ruka though, mentally preparing herself for this. As they got closer she could feel his chakra, he was not afraid of showing it right now, and she felt his rage. They came upon the clearing to the entrance and there he sat waiting for her.

The moment they both met gazes it was on. Kisame stood up with Samehada in his hands. Ruka grabbed her twin katanas off her back and prepared for the worst. She quickly looked at Deidara and Sayuri, Deidara was already sprinting off with Sayuri toward a safe place. Once Sayuri was inside she focused on Kisame. "Come on Kisame! Come and kill me, I know you want to!" She yelled, she could feel her face burning up along with his.

He said nothing in return except he began sprinting toward her and before she knew it he was at her side. She quickly jumped back blocked Samehada's attack with her twin katanas. She kept blocking his attacks as best she could, but she knew her katanas wouldn't hold out forever. Within five minutes of the fights beginning the whole organization was outside watching, minus Sayuri and Deidara.

Ruka kept blocking and dodging, trying not to get sheered by Samehada. "Kisame! I'm sorry!" She panted.

"Sorry? How can you be sorry!" He screamed at her.

With that he gave a large blow with Samehada and ended up smashing Ruka's katanas. Kisame gave the weaponless woman a powerful kick to the stomach sending her flying through a tree and into the middle of the lake behind them. Ruka laid on top of the water motionless. "Get up!" Kisame yelled, "Get up and fight me! I will not have you lose this way!"

"Kisame I don't want to fight." She gasped out while blood trickled from her lips leaking into the water.

He approached the water's edge. "Get off your ass and fight me! This time I'm not at a disadvantage. I trusted you Ruka! How could you do that to me! I thought we had something…but I guess not. You were so ready to cast me aside. You betrayed me." These words stung Ruka right in the heart.

She pushed herself up and onto her feet. Bruises covered her body and blood down her face. She threw off her scarf and jacket into the water, leaving her with white pants and a black sports bra. "How dare you!" She screamed.

She stood in the middle of the lake in her fury now. She wiped her long navy blue locks from her face, exposing her raging silver and blue eyes. Ruka's hands reached down toward her stomach and were engulfed inside. Everyone's eyes grew wide; no one knew what was going on not even Leader. She began to pull something out of her stomach area. At first it was a handle then a sword began to show, a very large sword at that. When she had pulled out the sword in its entirety it was almost as tall as she was (she's about 5'10). A large gash remained were she had removed the sword but she appeared to be in no pain, just rage. "How dare you Kisame!" She hollered again, bringing everyone back into reality.

She ran toward Kisame with her sword in tow. Before she could reach him he went underwater. She smirked and followed him into the depths. On the shore no one could see what was going on below the surface, until a large water dragon bursted through the water's surface with Kisame in its mouth. Kisame landed on the surface of the water and stood there waiting for Ruka, who was soon to follow. The two soon began colliding swords once again.

At one point Samehada came in contact with Ruka's arm, making it impossible for her to hold her own sword any longer. She thrusted her sword back into herself and stumbled back away from Kisame. Kisame began making hand signs and she knew he was going to make a water prison for her. He knew she couldn't breathe for very long underwater unless she performed her jutsu. She knew he would put her in this expect her to use her jutsu and then he go ahead and stab Samehada right through killing her. She smirked, 'Time to die I suppose. Let's let him get his revenge finally. I have no more chakra anyway.'

Kisame looked up at Ruka and saw her smirking. "What're you smirking at bitch?" He spat and he continued to conjure the water for her prison.

"You were always so bull headed Kisame. Never seeing things past what you wanted to see." She smiled lazily at him.

The water began to surround her feet up to her calves. "Did you ever think about who those men were? No? Well I'll tell you they were sent to kill you. I knew that long before you did dear." The water was now to the point of her neck.

"Ever wonder why I never fully killed you and just left you there seemingly dead." The water was now passed her face and enclosed her whole body.

She locked eyes with Kisame, gave him one last razor smile; and mouthed 'I would have never betrayed you. I loved you.'

Ruka had taken in too much water and lay lifeless in her water prison. Kisame stood and though for a minute and realized she was telling the truth. His eyes got wide and he ran toward the prison and released the jutsu. Ruka's motionless body flopped on Kisame's lap. He ran her to shore, where performed CPR. After a few tries she coughed up water, but was too weak to reawaken. Kisame felt a pulse and carried her to the medical room, so she could seek care. He promised her unconscious body that he wouldn't leave her side. He owed her that at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for it being shorter than usual. Next chapter will be longer. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Ruka and Kisame were fighting above ground; Deidara was attempting to take Sayuri to the depths of the base like Ruka requested. He did not know why she had requested such a thing but he did not want to mess with the raging woman. Sayuri kept questioning Deidara on where they were going but he had no time to explain. They finally reached the cells down below in the depths of the cave. Sayuri eyes wandered around the cell underneath her mask.

"Sorry if I worried you, un." Deidara ran his hand through his hair with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. I know you were following what she told you." She said lifting off her mask and looking toward the ceiling. "I just hope she is okay."

"She'll be fine Sayuri, un." Deidara smiled as he sat down on the floor. "Come sit down, un. I know you must be tired from the long flight and then running around the moment we landed, un."

She willingly sat down next to the blonde. Although she was worrying about Ruka in her mind, Deidara was just so calming and made her worries dissipate. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I've never had a friend like you Deidara. My whole life it has only been her. I'm glad I met you."

Deidara placed his head upon hers mixing their blonde and raven locks together. "Me too, un." Both closed their eyes slowly and fell asleep.

A half hour passed when suddenly Sayuri woke up screaming and cringing in pain. Deidara jumped at the sound of her shrieks, he watched her with wide eyes cringing in pain. "Sayuri what's the matter, un?" Deidara yelled in fear.

Sayuri managed to get up and began bolting for the stairs to the main floor of the hideout, dropping her mask behind her. She began running through the halls screaming bloody murder. "Where is she? What have you done to her?" She kept screaming repeatedly.

Deidara ran after Sayuri wither mask and a look of horror in his eyes. He had no clue what had possessed the raven haired girl so suddenly. As she got closer to the medical room she began to pant and cough and clutch herself in pain. As she entered the medical room she saw Ruka lying on the bed unconscious with blood everywhere. Kakuzu was in the room preparing to stitch Ruka up. Sayuri glared at the man with a demonic look, "Don't touch her."

Kakuzu ignored the girl at first and attempted to get closer to Ruka. "I said don't touch her. Back away now and get out." She growled.

Kakuzu dropped everything that he held in his hand and walked right out of the room. Sayuri walked over to Ruka's side. On the other side of Ruka sat Kisame in a chair with tears streaming from his eyes, and was now looking upon Sayuri. Deidara finally came to the door panting after chasing Sayuri through the halls. "Sayuri…" He said with his voice slowly trailing off and he just stood there in the doorway.

"What have you done to my aunt?" Sayuri questioned with a mixture of pain and venom in her voice.

Kisame's jaw dropped then he just placed his face in his hands. "I am so sorry. I didn't know…."

Sayuri's previously hard face softened into just a look of sadness and pain. She let a tear slide down her cheek and looked down at her barely surviving aunt. She placed her head onto Ruka's chest, making sure her pulse was still there. It was there but it was so weak. She looked at Ruka's sleeping face, and realized she had to begin her work.

She silently walked over to the cabinet and sink. She grabbed a bucket of water and a sponge. Sayuri had to first remove the blood in order to heal the wounds properly. Next came the rubbing alcohol so that there would be no infection. Finally the real work came in. It was now time to begin the healing process. Sayuri concentrated her chakra to her hand till it was glowing bright blue. She then scanned Ruka's body for injury markings. Ruka had broken three ribs, damaged her wrist, had the large gash in her stomach, and her badly shredded arm. Sayuri took a deep breath placed her hands over Ruka's temples and placed her in a chakra induced anesthesia. She closed her eyes and went to work.

For the next three and a half hours Sayuri stood above Ruka healing every wound she had. The bones she could heal partially, but they would have to mend completely on their own. The flesh wounds were deep but Sayuri managed to heal most of inner lying tissue which was the main concern. The outer tissue she stitched and would allow to heal on its own. She bandaged Ruka's arm and her stomach completely, wrapping it extra tight for support for the ribs.

After she was finished she fell to the floor and closed her eyes. Deidara had been there the whole time watching her work, along with Kisame. He walked over to her and attempted to pick her off the floor and take her back to her room. But she shook her head and groaned, "No Deidara, I mustn't leave her side in case she wakes up. She's childish at times and will ruin my work. She can't ruin my work. I know she will. She can't ruin my w…."

Sayuri was out like a light. Deidara walked to his room grabbed his blankets and pillows and returned to the room. He made her a little bed on the floor and laid her in it. He sat down next to her seemingly sleeping figure. She scooted over closer to him and laid her head on his lap instead of her pillow. He smiled at her and slowly dozed off to sleep.

The next four days passed relatively slow. Ruka was still not awake, Kisame and Sayuri wouldn't leave her side, and Deidara was the only one allowed to enter the room because he would bring food. Everyone else had been exiled from the room.

It wasn't until the fourth day, midafternoon, that Ruka began to stir. Her eyes began to flutter open to the bright white lights and ceiling. The moment she let out a groan Sayuri and Kisame were to their feet, crowding over her. "Ruka?" Kisame called to her.

"Kisame, did I die? Did I kill you?" Ruka questioned coming out of her haze.

He laughed lightly, along with Sayuri. "No Aunty, you didn't die and you didn't kill him." Sayuri smiled.

Ruka tried to sit up but fell back down onto the bed cringing in pain. Sayuri quickly grabbed her pillows off the floor and placed them behind Ruka's back while Kisame helped Ruka sit up slowly. "Much better." Ruka sighed, she then faced Sayuri. "I suppose you let the cat slip out of the bag huh? Yea, okay its fine. So what's the damage kiddo?"

Sayuri gave a guilty grin. "You have three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, nasty gash in the stomach and shredded skin on your arm; all of which have been mended to ninety percent and fully stitched. The rest is your healing ability. Oh and you were unconscious for four days in which I never left your side, nor did he."

Ruka turned her head over to Kisame and gave him a light smile. She then redirected her attention back to her onyx haired niece. "Sayuri, would you mind giving Kisame and me a few moments to speak with each other alone? Go get yourself some sunlight. Deidara make sure she goes outside."

Sayuri nodded following Deidara outside of the room. Kisame walked over to the door and shut it once Sayuri left. He looked over at Ruka and sat back down in the chair facing toward her. "Ruka I am sorry for doing this to you." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Kisame, I am sorry for causing you this pain over the years. I just need you to know I would have never betrayed you. I did it for you. I'm sorry I never told you. You deserve to know." A small tear ran down her cheek.

"Ruka you don't need to explain to me anymore. I should have believed you would have never done such a thing." He said placing his head down touching his forehead to her hand.

"Kisame, you need to know. So be quiet and listen to me for once in your life, please." She picked his chin up and looked him directly in his eyes.

He simply nodded and sat in silence awaiting the truth to be told.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry everyone that it has taken this long to update. College has been so hectic though, but winter break is approaching fast so hopefully I will update at least twice more before my new semester starts. Thank you for all the reviews I really do apperciate it! Much love to you all 3**

* * *

><p><em>The sky was gray and filled with the dense rain falling from the sky. A younger Kisame and Ruka walked amongst the trees, patrolling the area. Raindrops streaked their faces, making it hard to see. "This is stupid, why do they send us out here to patrol?" Kisame complained, "Can't they find someone else, like a genin or something to do this bull?"<em>

_ "I don't know Kisame." Ruka staed blankly ahead._

_ Kisame turned to her with a questioning gaze. "Are you alright Ru?"_

_ "I'm fine Kisame nothing to worry about." She continued to stare ahead even with him now gazing intently at her._

_ "Ru, I know when something is wrong with you. Now why don-" Suddenly he stopped what he was saying, and turned around. "Someone is watching us. More than one. Ruka stand your ground."_

_ "I know Kisame." She said, her voice expressed no emotion._

_ "What do you mean you know?" Just as Kisame turned to face Ruka, he was met with the edge of her sword. "Why the hell you pointing that thing at me?!"_

_ Ruka said nothing in reply, she moved a step back into a fighting stance. She then swung her sword at him. Kisame still didn't understand what was going on, but at this moment he couldn't afford to find out. The attacks kept coming, one swing after another with no one emotion showing through her face. Kisame didn't want to use Samehada, but it was coming to a point where he had to. He was filled with confusion and rage. What had gotten into her?_

_ Just as she went in for another attack Kisame pulled out Samehada. The two were now in a very heated sword battle. Ruka missed him barely, but was close enough to kick him in the chest and send him flying into a tree. When he recovered from the attack he screamed, "Why are you doing this?!"_

_ Once again there was no reply. The confusion was still there but now had been overcome with rage. She had gone completely mental. The battle between the two swordsmen continued for another two hours. Ruka had kicked Kisame a few times pretty hard, once in the ribs, twice in the face, and once in the shoulder dislocating it. Kisame had done slight damage on her. One of his strikes was so powerful it sent her flying into a rock ,which smashed her face up pretty good, giving her a nice black eye, bleeding lip, and fractured jaw line. _

_ Both were exhausted but neither would surender. This was to the point of life or death. It was the final blow that sealed their fate. Ruka had managed to finally land a hit on Kisame, right through the stomach. Kisame fell to the ground in pain, bleeding out. He looked to the sky as the rain fell upon his face. He felt himself fading, and the last thing he saw were her eyes. One silver, one blue. Her face held no emotion but her eyes held a different story. Why though? Didn't she just try to kill him? She tried to say something but he blacked out. _

"Kisame the events that you remember do hold true but they are just pieces of a bigger puzzle." Ruka explained, while trying to shift in the bed.

Kisame helped her move the pillow and straighten her up more. "Well then what was it Ruka because from what I remember, you killed me. Or at least I thought, how come I didn't die? And why did you attack me? You had no emotion in your face! Ruka what happened!" Kisame was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened that he couldn't control his emotions.

"I know it's so confusing Kisame, but please do not yell at me and just let me explain." Kisame nodded, and Ruka reached for his hand. He placed her tiny olive toned hand into his large blue palm and held it tight.

Ruka smiled and continued to explain what happened that night. " There are things that you don't know about me, about my family. I am sorry I have kept them a secret from you, but it was necessary. My family holds a special ability. I, myself, am not a carrier of this ability, so I have sworn myself in as a guardian. I must do whatever it takes to protect my family. There are people out there that either want my family's ability to use it to their advantage or to eliminate us as a threat."

"My younger sister Emi was blessed with this ability. She was truely gifted in every way. There were people after her though, no matter how many I would kill more would still come. I had to find a way to the leader. They knew who Emi was and what she looked like but they had no idea what I looked like, since I had always disguised myself. Around the same time that joined the Seven Swordsmen, I had gained access to the group that was after my family. Eventually I gained their trust and was so close to killing the snake, when something changed. You remember how sometimes i would ask you to walk Emi home?"

Kisame nodded. "Well the organization saw you as a threat so they needed you to be gone before the could attack Emi. They had figured out that I knew you and assigned your hit to me. I couldn't sleep for days, how was I suppose to kill you? I couldn't bring myself to it. But if I didn't go through with it they would never trust me, and I would never be able to end the madness. So I devised a plan, I would poison my sword with a chemical to make you appear dead. Your heartbeat would be lowered to an insanely slow pace and your blood wouldn't flow as fast but you would recover and live. So I went home and created such a poison, a little mix of potassium and some chloride did the trick."

"The sword did not go all the way through your stomach I created an allusion to make it appear that way. Kisame I am so sorry that this all happened. I know I looked like I had no ounce of emotion, but thank the heavens it was raining because I was crying . It took every ounce of me to leave you there. I didn't move for months, and when I wanted to come back for you I knew I couldn't. How could you accept me back after everything I put you through?" Ruka's grip on Kisame's hand had turned into a death hold, her eyes were puffy from crying and streams of tears flowed from her eyes.

Kisame crawled into bed with her and held her gently. He began to stroke her hair, "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped you kill them. Remember I am the big tough guy here."

She managed to cough up a laugh at his comment. "It my cross to wear Kisame, not yours. This is my family, and what we have been given."

"I could have helped though. Ruka I cared, and still care, so much about you. I am here for you no matter what. You must not face anything alone. I love you Ruka."

The tears went away and she put her head into Kisame's chest. "I love you too Kisame."

The two layed there in bed just holding one another, catching up on time lost. "So how is Emi?" Kisame asked.

Ruka looked at him with no tears but just sadness in her eyes. "She's dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Kisame stared at Ruka with wide eyes. His mouth slightly gapped open, as he struggled with his words. "Wh-what do you mean she's dead?" He finally managed to stutter out.

Ruka turned her head to the door making sure no one, espcially Sayuri, was entering the room. She slowly turned her head downwards and stared at the white sheet that covered her bruised body. A heavy sigh then escaped from her mouth. "I couldn't save her Kisame. I let her down."

Kisame scooted closer to her and held her hand tighter. "But how? Who did this? Why would someone do this to her? She was such a sweet little girl always chasing us around. How could someone do this to her?" Ruka just continued to stare.

She was at a loss of words. She didn't know how someone could do something so awful to her baby sister. Ruka snapped back to reality when Kisame began to speak again. "And the child? Is she hers? Does she know of her mother?" His face grew dim thinking about this tradegy.

"She was just a baby when she passed. I'm glad she was though, she doesn't have to bear the memory of her mothers tattered body. Sayuri looks like her don't you think?" Ruka cracked a smile while comparing her sister and neice in her head. "She has her eyes and her smile."

Right as she said that, Sayuri came marching through the door with Deidara in tow. "Okay I'm done soaking up rays. How are you feeling? Did you pull out any of your stiches? Is he going to hurt you again? Do I need to beat him up?" Sayuri questioned at a rapid rate.

Ruka grabbed Sayuri's head inbtween her hands and held her head in place. "You need to calm down. I will be fine, and you couldn't hurt a fly even if you had to. Now please settle down."

Sayuri nodded, and backed away from Ruka. "Now let me make some proper introductions. Kisame this is my neice Kurosawa Sayuri."

Kisame stood up and streched out his hand to Sayuri. At first she was intimidated, then settled and shook the man's hand, who was now towering over her 5'5 frame. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you Sayuri."

"Likewise." Sayuri smiled from underneath of her mask.

"Sayuri you can probably take off your mask now. There is no harm here, unless you sense something else?" Ruka gave a questioning glance at her neice, waiting to see if Sayuri would take off her mask.

Sayuri stood still for a moment. She looked at Kisame, then at Deidara. She then cocked her head to the side a couple time and then scanned over the room. Slowly she reached back and pulled the ribbon, untieing her mask. She pulled the mask down off of her face and held it in her hand tightly. Right as she took it off, Hidan bursted through the door. "Are we fucking allowed in here yet? So we can find out what the hell is going on?!" Hidan raged.

Sayuri turned to him with rage in her eyes. "Would you just get the fuck out!" She yelled with clenched fists.

She quickly covered her mouth. Ruka, along with Deidara and Kisame, looked at her with wide eyes. Sayuri was so mild mannered and never spoke foul. "Well look at what little bitch finally decided to take off her mask and speak the fuck up." Hidan moved closer to Sayuri with a sly smirk on his face.

Sayuri's hands loosened from there clenched fists position and now she held a smirk on her face too. "You're actually not too bad looking. Why the hell are you hanging out with Deidara, and not me? I promise I could show you a good time."

"Hidan back the fuck off." Deidara stepped inbetween Sayuri and him. With this motion she clenched her fists again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hidan said getting in Deidara's face.

"Back. Off. Hidan." Deidara threatened.

"You think she is going to want some guy who looks like a fucking broad? You must be joking!" Hidan laughed.

"You think she would want some Jashin-worshipping asshole like you!" Deidara rebutted.

Hidan grabbed his scythe and pointed it at Deidara. "Nobody fucking talks about Jashin like that! I'm going to fucking sacrifice your ass!"

Deidara grabbed some clay from his pocket and was prepared to fight Hidan. Ruka and Kisame looked at each other with questioning faces. All of a sudden Sayuri punched the wall leaving a huge impact, while screaming "Shut the fuck up both of you!"

Everyone in the room stood in silence and stared at the tiny raven haired girl panting heavily. Ruka got out of bed a slowly made her way over to Sayuri, while holding her side. Sayuri though at the same time held her side and cringed. All three men raised an eyebrow. "Well that's an empath if I've ever seen one." Pein stated, standing in doorway.

The three men looked back at him with a questioning gaze. While Sayuri and Ruka looked at him with a shocked expression and in unison mumbled, "Shit..."


	13. Chapter 13

Deidara glanced over at Sayuri with his brow raised. "An empath?"

Sayuri stood there nto knowing what to do or what to say. No one was suppose to know this. She looked over at Ruka, who was standing tall. Ruka's body was tense she was preparing for an attack. She didn't know what this new found information could lead to, but one thing was for sure was that if they wanted Sayuri they had to go through her first. Deidara still held a puzzled look on his face as her turned his head from the leader to Sayuri many times. "What's an empath?" Deidara questioned.

"Fucking useless beings, that's what they are. All they can do is sense other peoples emotions and boring shit. Bunch of pansies if you ask me." Hidan gave an answer to Deidara's question. Not the best answer, but an answer none the less.

"Hidan that's enough." Pein sternly stated, glaring at the silver haired man. "Follow me." Everyone in the room just stared at Pein as he turned his back exiting the door frame. He turned around and glanced at everyone in the medical room. "Everyone. Now."

They all moved to follow Pein. Kisame carried Ruka bridal style down the dimly lit hallway. Three corridors and many doors later, they came upon a large wooden door that had no door knob or handle on it. Pein did a few hansigns and the door creaked open on its own. Everyone filed in behind Pein. The room was a massive two story library with a spiral staircase and stone fireplace. Sitting at a desk by the fire was Konan, who looked like she had been expecting all of them to arrive. Everyone, beside Pein and Konan, looked around the room in amazement. "What the hell! How come I have never been in here?! Or even known this existed!"Hidan hollered.

"Shut up Hidan. Not many know of this room because not many are trusted with its contents." Pein glared at the Jashinist.

Konan walked over to Pein and handed him a large black leather bound book. Sayuri's mouth was wide open in awe. "What is this place?"

"This is where we keep all of our data from mission, different poisons, healing techiniques, forbidden justus, scrolls we've collected, information about each family's kekkei genkai and so much more. This is all the information we need to be successful in our goal." Konan stated.

Pein laid the book down on the table and began to flip through the pages. Ruka squirmed in Kisame's arms and told her to put her down. He did as he was asked, and he lowered her slowly and gently toward the wooden floorboards. Once her feet hit the ground she hobbled over toward the table where Pein was at. Sayuri's face scrunched in pain. "What is the book you have right there?" Ruka questioned sternly.

"That is none of your concern." Pein stated, not even looking up at her.

She placed her hand on the page he was currently looking at. He looked up at the navy haired woman, with a bored gaze. "It is my concern, if it involves my family."

Konan took a step toward Ruka prepared to attack, yet Pein held up his hand to her. "It's quite alright Konan, she actually has led me to the page I was searching for." He looked back at Ruka. "I would highly advise that you take your hand off the page, because if you don't I will inflict injuries far greater than what Kisame inflicted on you."

Kisame's body tensed and his fingers clenched into fists. Sayuri looked up at him and walked over to Ruka. She grabbed her by her shoulders and retracted her from the table. "The worse part is over now,there is no point of the hiding now." Sayuri attempted to calm her aunt down. Ruka stepped back from the table.

Kisame stepped forward and placed his around Ruka and Sayuri. As if he was protecting them from what came next. Deidara looked over at Sayuri with puzzlement still on his face because he had no clue what was going on. Pein scanned the page for the information he was searching for. "So you must be from the Hurosawa bloodline? It's quite a surprise. For when I asked them to pick you two up, I thought we were just gaining a simple healer and an extra guard." He gave gave with a smirk, he looked further down the page and his eyebrow rose. "You're not listed here though, Hurosawa Sayuri."

"My sister should be the last one listed. She gave birth to Sayuri and died shortly after, Sayuri has been in hiding ever since. No birth record or anything." Ruka spoke up.

Pein continued to read the page and mumbled a few things a couple times. After a minute though he shut the book and stood up. "We are finished here. For now at least. Now everyone get out." Pein pointed toward the door, and Kisam ushered the two females out of the room with Deidara and Hidan in tow. Once all of them were out the door slammed beind them.

"Well its been really fucking fun, not really. But its time for me to go sacrifice some bitch to Jashin." Hidan walked off with his scythe in tow mumbling some religious garbage.

"It's time for you to go back to bed now. That's enough excitment and walking around for one day." Kisame stated while reaching toward Ruka.

"No I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not tired! I wanna go do stuff, I've been asleep too long." Ruka whined smakcing Kisame's hands away.

"You're not fully healed yet, you need rest." He moved closer to the spot she was in.

Ruka continued to glare at him. "No."

"Ruka." Both were glaring intensely at the other.

"If you go and rest, I will make you food." Sayuri interupted there glaring contest.

Ruka turned her head toward Sayuri, still holding a glare. "What kind of food?"

"Chicken and brocolli with rice." Sayuri smirked.

Ruka placed her hand on her chin in thought. It wasn't very long until she had an answer. "Okay." She then out strechted her hands for Kisame. "Come on. Time to go rest."

He looked at arms with a questioning face. "What're you doing?"

"Well you're the one who wants me to go rest, so you can carry me back to my room. I shouldn't be walking remember." She stuck her tongue out in a childish manner at the giant blue man.

He sighed and gave a small chuckle. Kisame picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the room. Sayuri turned toward the kitchen, with Deidara right behind here. She knew he was right behind her, but didn't know what to say. She wondered what he would say to her. _What if he thinks I'm why would he think I'm weird? His partner is a hald puppet and Kisame is a fish man thing. Yet...what if he thinks I'm useless just like Hidan said. What if he doesn't like me anymore? Why won't he just say something? _Sayuri worried to herself.

They both reached the kitchen, Sayuri walked to the fridge while Deidara sat by the counter. She grabbed out all of the ingredients that she needed and placed them at the other end of the counter, away from Deidara. Sayuri began chopping the brocolli and chicken up, while her anxiousness grew. Deidara cleared his throat causing Sayuri to jump and look up at him. "So...hn...no one ever answered my question about what's an empath."

"Well Hidan kind of answered it." Sayuri said looking back down at the food.

She turned around and placed the ingredients in a pan on the stove. Deidara got off his stool and walked over to where Sayuri was. He leaned on the countertop next to the stove where she was cooking. "I don't think you're ability is useless. It's pretty cool." He smiled at her, pushing her raven locks out of her faces.

She turned off the stove and turned away quickly. She smiled as she turned, but because she had to. "It's a burden." She sighed as she sat on the floor.

Deidara lowered himself down next to her so that there legs were touching. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. She raised her head resting it on the cabinet door, and closed her eyes. "I never know if what I am feeling is my own. I don't know if I have ever experienced my own happiness or sadness or anger or if it has all been someone else. I want to be able to feel my own emotions instead of everyone else's getting in the way. I want to hear a joke and laugh because I find it funny. I want to get in an arguement with someone and scream because I am mad. I want to experience it all Deidara, but I don't think I'll have the chance." She sighed.

Deidara put his arm around her and held her tight. "Well isn't there a way you can block people out?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can I was never taught how." She looked at him blankly.

"Isn't there someone who can teach you?" Deidara was trying as hard as he could to find a solution for her.

"I don't know if you don't know or anything, but there isn't exactly a lot of us around." She rebutted with an ounce of frustration in her voice. "I'm sorry, it's just you're frustrated with my answers which then projects to me. You get the picture as to why interacting with people face to face hasn't always been my thing."

Deidara laughed a bit, and he managed to get a giggle out of her as well. Her laugh made him smile yet at the same time made him sad, because he didn't know if she just did it because his mood projected onto her. He squeezed her tight and said, "Don't worry, we will find someone to help you."

Just then Kisame came bursting through the kitchen looking quite frantic. "Where's the food?!" His eyes darting all over the kitchen.

Sayuri quickly got up and placed the food she had made in a bowl and handed it to the fish man. He grabbed the bowl and quickly exited the room mumbling, "This is one thing I did not miss about her, getting all angry when she is hungry. Trying to eat me and shit...she thinks its funny."

Right after Kisame left, Sayuri's eyes got wide and she ran down the hall after him. Deidara followed her yelling, "Where are you going?"

She turned around and hollered back, "I have an idea of who can help."


	14. Chapter 14

Kisame bursted through his bedroom door, with Sayuri and Deidara following right behind him. He walked over to Ruka who was happily waiting for her food in Kisame's huge bed. Kisame then sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Are you happy now?"

She nodded with a smile and a mouth full of food. Ruka then looked behind Kisame's huge frame to see Sayuri and Deidara. Both females made eye contact and raised a brow at one another. Sayuri then looked around Kisame's room. It was actually pretty well-kept. The walls dark blue color, while the flooring was a beige carpet. His bed was huge, Sayuri couldn't even guess the size but she figured since he was a large man might as well have a large bed. Ruka was laying under his beige covers and resting her back on his navy pillows. "This isn't our room...nevermind that though. I have something to ask you." Sayuri got back on track as to why she had come to Ruka.

Ruka nodded as she continued to inhale her food. "Well you know how I kind of can't block out other people's emotions." Sayuri slowly stated.

A 'hm uh' sound came from Ruka. Her eyebrow raised and her eyes got smaller as she awaited as to what her neice would say next. "Well...I was wondering...if you would help train me." Sayuri said sweetly with pleading eyes.

Ruka's eyes got wide and she slightly choked on her food. She set her bowl down on the night stand and finished chewing and swallowing the reamining food in her mouth. Kisame looked at her. "I didn't know you were also an empath. Why didn't I know this?"

She cleared her throat and looked at everyone in the room. "I am not an empath, I was not born with my family's kekkei genkai. I don't know if I can train you Yuri."

"But you helped train my mother. Why won't you help me?" Sayuri looked at her with pleading eyes.

"And look what happened to her." Ruka's eyes grew dim.

Sayuri didn't say another word. She simply walked out and headed back to her room, with tears streaming silently down her face. Whether they were her own or Ruka's it didn't matter at this moment.

Deidara reached out for Sayuri but she just kept walking. He looked at Ruka with a look of anger and then ran after Sayuri. Kisame placed his hand on Ruka's blanket covered thigh and looked at her cold gaze. He knew she was dying on the inside but wouldn't let it show. Even though she would act like she was five most times, it was moments like this where the fun spirited childlike Ruka disappeared. "You didn't have to be so hard on the kid Ru."

"Shut up Kisame." She moved herself to the otherside of the bed and rolled on her side facing away from him.

The bed shifted as the giant man made his way onto the bed. He kept scooting himself closer to her, and with every inch he made toward her she inch closer to the edge of the bed away from him. "Now stop being a child." He demanded grabbing her shoulder.

She turned and faced him with fury burning in her eyes. "Then stop moving closer to me. I don't want to be near you right now."

Kisame sat up in bed and leaned his head against the headboard. The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, until Kisame decided it was time for the silence to end. "All I am saying is that she is just looking for some help, and you are the only one to provide it for her. She's lost Ru and just needs someone to help her. How would you feel if you had all these crazy emotion running around that aren't even yours, and you can't stop it. Who would you turn to? I'm just saying that if I was her I would have came to you to."

A whimper came from Ruka's side of the bed. She slowly turned her body over, so that she was now facing Kisame, more like his stomach though. She scooted over and clung onto him. "I helped Emi though and now look at her. She should be the one helping her not me. I'm not her mother, I can't be her mother."

"No one is asking you to be her mother. She is just asking you for help just like another little girl asked you for long ago." Kisame said stroking her hair. He forgot how soft it was and how nice it felt to have her so close to him.

"But I can't lose her like I did Emi." She sobbed.

"You don't have to lose her. But I assure you that you will if you do not help her." He said reassuring her.

She nodded her head and quickly fell asleep to him stroking her hair. He didn't know if he was right about anything he said. But he told himself that he would make sure that history did not repeat itself. He moved Ruka ever so gently, so that he could get up and turn off the lights. He then manuevered his way back into bed, and in her sleep Ruka moved herself onto his chest. He held her and smiled. It was good to feel whole again.


End file.
